Wishes of Misfortune
by LethalxRose
Summary: dance with fire and Ice to tell the tale of a ice queen and the lord who falls in love with her. desire. passion.suspicion.Jealousy. Anger. Betrayal. When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there can there can be no love
1. Lethal Relations

AN: Okay, I'm just playing around with some ideas. So yeah, tell me what you think about the storyline and such. . .

--

Chapter One: Lethal Relations.

Dark blue eyes penetrated her reflection in the mirror. Her hair flowed in a soft stream of black ink curls fell onto her creamy pale white shoulders. The face of an angel with eyes of a demon, she was everyone's enemy. Wide, dark and hateful eyes shown back at her, the blue orbs were so dark they almost looked black. Her lips pulled into a glare that never changed. Adorn on her lithe form was a tight midnight blue dress, with a sharp low cut over corset.

A large sapphire pendant laid heavily on her chest, the silver chain rested across the area were her heart would lie, if she had one. Her skin pale white snow, almost translucent.

"At last, a chance to marry the devil off for some other lad to care after her." a smooth voice spoke behind her, as now his too reflection shown in the mirror.

A handsome man, a few, but not to many years older than the girl before him. Blue eyes danced with a hidden flame of mischief, his skin tone was an opposite of his sisters, a golden tan. Radiant curls framed his face as his well defined body posed in front of the mirror. A deadly black shirt hung sloppily on his form, the first few buttons teased off to reveal his toned chest, as the tail dipped down looking like a formal jacket. He was known as a lady charmer, and also for his temper. Associating with him was worse than playing with matches. Chances are you're going to get burned.

His hands were placed on her waist drawing both closer together. The two gothic demons matched perfectly, fire and ice born into brother and sister. It was no wonder their father killed himself only a few years after their mother died of a plague, these two siblings we're hell.

"you're no saint to live with yourself, Jadeite." She mused into his ear as she stepped away from the grand Victorian mirror.

"You're forgetting dear sister," his wicked smile was illuminated by the single candlelight, flashing shadows upon his features, "I'm the Lord of this house. I can do how ever I please. . . Unlike you."

He knew exactly what buttons to press, topics to bring up and things to imply to make the Ice Queen even more deadly.

Her face grew colder, if that was even possible, as her body tensed. She turned her back to him as she continued to prepare for the dinner that lay ahead. Embedding a plain silver tiara in her ink colored curls.

He continued to pursue the topic, "I could marry you off to any ole' gentleman with the biggest offering. You're lucky I'm letting you choose. Father wouldn't"

She turned back to him with a lethal glare, "You're lucky that I'm keeping it a secret that you killed father yourself."

Stepping forward her lips danced as a humorless laugh was produced, "Suicide! What mindless idiot would believe that!"

"Apparently, the world." sharp teeth flashed as his smile widened. "Come Ami. Enough talk. Time to attend to our guests."

She took his hand purring darkly, "As you wish, Lord Jadeite."

--

Two footsteps echoed into the grand hall of the gothic palace. Stone walls surrounded the dinner party as everyone was seated at the iron table. The room was barley laminated by any source of light, besides the valiant chandelier that hung above all their heads.

"Must you have invited King Shields and his queen." Ami hissed, looking at the guest that her brother had chosen.

All were of royal blood and grand money, but the only ones their that were wealthier than the brother and sister were the ones of Shields Manor. They topped the siblings in everything, money, fame, strength, loyalty. The fact that she was in the presence of someone higher than her, even if they were her Queen and King, made her blood boil.

"Lord Shields won't have a wife by the end of this dinner. Opening his hand up for marriage. Besides the fact, that he owns the land we're living on." Her brother informed her, pulling out a chair for the heated girl, that just happened to be on the left side of King Darien Shields.

His wife sitting next time him was the opposite of Ami. Her hair was a golden blonde, pulled up into the signature style for queens. Two royal buns on the side of her head with golden curls flowing from each end. Her elegant form clung to a off the shoulder wedding styled dress with pink detail at the waist and shoulders. A pink crescent moon charm hung from her neck and hung on her well matured chest.

Ami examined the girl, she would never pull her hair up that ridiculous style if she was married off to the king. Although, he wasn't bad looking. His well defined jaw and crystal eyes gave him a brave presence, his ebony messy hair just added to the effect. His body was well shaped, overall he was an attractive ruler who would win the adoration of many noble's daughters.

Not her, she vowed on staying solo and a virgin for her entire life span, no matter what it meant. As long as she had her power and wealth, why would she share it with anyone?

Little did she know, that another mind was already contradicting the plans of that arrangement.

"Ami!" a sharp voice interrupted her of her thoughts.

Her eyes looked up to glare at the person sitting across from her, Rei the wrench. She didn't even want that whore in her house. She didn't give that wanton any permission to date her brother, placing rabid thoughts in his head of selling the black haired girl off.

"It's _Mistress _Ami to you, peasant." her deadly lips spat out.

Rei's lavender eyes narrowed in a scowl. Her heavy chest heaved up and down. That's one thing Ami agreed that Rei and her brother had in common, their temper was easily sparked.

Her hair was dark, with almost a tint of purple. The dress she was sporting was blood red and black, narrowly dipping down her chest revealing a more than modest amount of cleavage. The outfit opened in an empire style matching Jadeite's.

Suddenly, her eyes sparked with an idea, and instead of snapping at Ami, Rei decided to torture her another way.

"Jadeite" her eyes shinned innocently as she stared at the noble man with adornment, "Are you going to stand for that little baggage addressing me in that manner?"

She placed a gentle hand upon his and looked at him pleadingly, he sighed and then turned to his sister, "Learn to speak politely or retire to your room for the night."

Her face glowed a red as her eyes narrowed, "Can you not be anymore whipped by this worthless hag?" she spat at her brother in disgust.

The royal couple just sat there eating quietly as this fray began to unfold.

"Disobedient wrench." Jadeite growled his eyes sparking a flame as he grabbed hold of her pale arms with little warning, "Behave yourself before our guests." He dismissed her rudely.

He let go of her limb, as she watched as the red mark he left behind slowly began fading away.

"I'm tired of this foolishness at dinner. A toast!" he proclaimed standing up.

Ami looked at the rich crimson wine before herself held in an elaborately created crystal goblet, wondering if her glass was too poisoned. Each meal was like this, not knowing if the next would be her last. Her brother didn't have it easy either, his sister was known for killing her prior courtiers the night before the wedding day.

"To the finest couple in all of the land, Serena and Darien." he flashed, "May both of you have a happy and long marriage."

"Amen." all responded in unison.

All at once, every single glass was brought to the many lips around the table and than placed back down again. Seconds ticked by and everyone was silent. Jadeite, out of the corner of his eyes dashed a look at the queen to see if she was still breathing, disappointed when he found she was. The second he looked away, crystal eyes widened in shock.

"T-T-The wine!" the queen stuttered as she clawed desperately at her throat.

Instantly, Darien tensed and was at her side. The blonde started to get paler and paler by the second as the hands twin joined it in the battle over winning the air back in their owners windpipe.

Jadeite grinned devilishly as his whole plan started to take effect, the poison was mixed into the wine, specially chosen to cause the queen's throat to burn and become swollen blocking out her windpipe and eventually suffocating to death. Lack of air, what a beautiful way to die. Of course no one else saw his smile, ever other single member was panicking about the medical condition their ruler was in. Hands were flying in the air, waving uselessly around. Cries for helped echoed through the palace halls.

Her final minutes were passing as a pleading gasp escaped her tortured lips as her eyelids fluttered closed and the shinning eyes that she possessed will never shimmer again. Faintly she fell back into her chair. The Queen has fallen into an everlasting sleep.

Ami sat quietly in her chair, watching everything happen as if it were a story being told to her, and not living in it herself. Slowly she placed a hand at the hallow of her throat, if her brother wanted to kill her, she would have been dead already.

"Excuse me." she said emotionlessly standing up, "I must return to my room now."

No change in expression was seen as she slowly turned around and left the room, if their was any sympathy in her entire body for her now dead ruler, her face wouldn't dare show it.

"What an unfortunate turn of events have taken place in my castle, let me repay you, Lord Darien, by finding you a new queen." was the last thing she heard her brother say before shutting the large doors behind herself.


	2. The Hidden Letter Of Adornment

AN: Okay, Whoot! I'm in love with this story, you guys should be too.

**Dedicated: **I must say, there is this one amazing girl who has read and reviewed every single one of my Ami/Zoi fan fictions and I look forward to reading her input every time a new chapter is up. She's just as supportive as the friends I have in real life (I thank Allie, btw for being my mini beta reader) and I don't even personally know her! This Chapter is dedicated to FilmMaker. Thank you so much!

--

Chapter Two: The hidden Letter of Adornment.

Darkness began to swallow the room whole, casting demonic shadows beckoning her to enter inside.

Chaos. The single word that seemed to best describe the havoc occurring in the room below her. Glaring in the Victorian mirror for the second time this evening her eyes scanned over her body, stopping once she spotted the sapphire gem. Clamping her fingers around the pendant that adorn her neck, she yanked it off and cast it down onto the floor. All with a scowl upon her features. As if the material of the stone we're made of fire itself burning her skin to the touch. She glared at the pendant a little longer before opening her mouth to collect air, ready to project her loud voice throughout the castle. She was about to order her servant to bring her clothes to retire in when she remembered the mess her brother caused in the dinning hall.

"Jadeite. Jadeite. Jadeite." She mused shamefully. Repeating the name over and over again as if she were scolding a stubborn child. That's exactly what he was, just an over grown young boy with no sense of right or wrong.

Walking over to her large exquisite bed she noticed a letter made of thick parchment placed neatly on top of it. In legible classy letters her name; Ami, was etched across in black ink.

Cautiously, her fingers inched towards the paper, like it was a trap ready to set course at any second. Once Ami was millimeters away she snatched the letter in her grasp and unfolded it;

_My Dangerous Ice Princess,_

_You're eyes shine like a pool of darkness. You're glare is used as a weapon against you're enemies, chilling them to the bone. Many a men have tried to conquer your body, mind and soul but have failed miserably. I, you're sweet love, shall succeed in that task were others have failed. I will melt that heart of ice and expose it for what it truly is. I saw this most gorgeous girl at dinner, she couldn't possibly be you, for the worried and almost frightened look on her face just as she stared into her wine was something the Lady Ami that I know would never do. Allowing her true emotions to show. I'm not falling for your fake mask like the others. You won't fool me, my love. I know the games you play, and without being egotistical, I play much harder. _

_Don't worry, you're secret is safe about me, lets just say you aren't the only one who knows about the true death of your queen. _

_For now until we meet again,_

_Z_

She growled at the letter, just another meaningless love note from the many obsessed nobles. What made this one unique from the rest wasn't that he was so confident of himself he used, "I" so repeating in the letter, but he almost made it a threat for love.

An almost untraceable smile appeared on her lips, daring. She admired that. Placing the letter back down, she noted that their was one more item on the bed, a single black rose.

Tracing her fingertips across the dried out petals she gasped, things possessed an even greater beauty when dead. She wasn't the type of girl that feared death, she truly worshipped it. Her views were far from the demonic devil following death obsessive populace, but we're very similar to the murderous ones. In some cases she could even be considered one.

Whisking the note up again she crunched it between her hands, scarring the paper with multiple lines and wrinkles, denting the delicate ink and then harshly throwing it down onto the ground.

"L-L-Lady A-A-Ami?" a servant stuttered in fright.

Ami smirked, taking in the over powering sense of fear that she lived to spread, turning around she had a dark glare presented on her face.

"EXCUSE YOU!" She roared, "DID YOU KNOCK!? DON'T ENTER MY CHAMBERS UNTIL YOU LEARN TO KNOCK AND ASK PERMISSION YOU WORTHLESS SLAVE!" her words, sharp daggers pinning at the little courage the servant possessed.

The poor girl was practically jelly in her shoes, "Y-Y-Y-Yo-You-Your B-bro" she began shivering, not able to finish her sentace with enough speed that the Lady wished for her to.

She put her hand up against her forehead and rubber her temple in annoyance, "Just come out with it! Before I have you decapitated!"

"Your brother demands your presence in the main hall. With a packed luggage." she spilled out so quickly, she almost couldn't comprehend what the servant was saying.

With a small nod Ami answered in a softer tone, "I need you to pack my belongings and have it prepared for me. I shall go see what Jadeite demands."

--

The Main Hall was the warmest room in the house. Blood red Persian rugs covered most of the floors and a roaring fireplace ate up most of the coldness in the room. Priceless animal heads hung from the cold stone walls. A Cherry Wood table held various bottles of liquors, some emptied of their treasures while the rest full.

"You called for me?" she asked without a hint of the icy tone once present before, her black hair framed her face innocently. For a second, just as the fireplace flames danced on them, it shown a midnight blue reflection.

"You're moving into Lord Darien's Castle. We're arranging for you to take the new hand of the thrown along his side." he informed her, taking a long sip of the white wine in his hand. He announced the news like it was the weather, with no significant emotion.

A look of utter shock washed over Ami's face as the innocent act was now dropped and replaced with her true forceful self, "That's just plain foolish! Preposterous! What shall the entire kingdom think of myself moving into the palace the very night that the Queen dies!"

"We've already consulted this. You're life their will remain in hiding until a considerate amount of time, when you two can have a proper wedding." his back was arched over slightly in the grand chair, his strong arms resting on his knees as he stared at the now empty goblet. The second a servant comprehended that his glass should always remain full, he poured his lord another drink.

Ami was found at lost with words and turned towards the King for support, "And you have agreed to this? How!?" he voice was rising and she was ready to throw a temper tantrum if needed.

Wise crystal eyes shown back at her, "You're a strong stubborn intelligent woman. The throne needs you now that I won't be fully capable grieving over the loss of my wife."

"Hog wash!" she growled slamming her foot down onto the floor, "You stupid man! Don't you have a mind of your own? Let my brothers false images of darkness dance in your head for too long, have you?"

She was mocking her king with a verbal slap in the face.

"Thhatts' enough. Ami, s-silleennnce!" her brothers voice was slurred as his servant poured more of the toxic liquid into his forever empty glass.

"You're drunk! QUIET!" she roared and then turned to the king who was laying in pity and informality on the rich couch. His hand too held a glass of the toxic substance, "You're taking advice for a power thirsty drunk!"

"SIL-SILENCE! Girl, do as I demand of you!" he yelled. Darien just sat looking down at his goblet, his eyes getting glossy.

"You're both unstable!" she stormed, "Stop your blabbering and I bid you goodnight!"

Placing the trim of her dress in between her fingertips and elevating it off the floor she tugged on the tall doors trying to open them.

"Take one step and you'll regrets' it." he warned in a deep tone.

Ami challenged him as she continued to force the passageway open, ignoring his protest.

In seconds, he appeared at her side. Twin forceful hands blocking the door from completing its mission of allowing her through.

She surrendered her useless effort and turned to meet his glare head on. Fire and Ice, both in a battle head on, their forms taking place of the feuding siblings once again.

"You're going to rearrange yourself into the palace. You're going to be a well behaved lady and extinguish you're temper. Finally, you're going to have to learn respect for the men that will always be higher than you!"

Her orbs darken as her glare penetrated through his face, lifting her head up she positioned her mouth right under his left ear, her lips forming words of a threat, "Make me."

Instantly, a fist of fire took control of the Ice Princess' face, using all the power withheld in him to wave his backhand across her cheek. The force drove her neck to the side as the sting of a thousand needles flooded her face. Slowly her cold hands traced over the red bruise, a remembrance that she would hold months from now. Turning her body away from Jadeite's form she refused to let him have the winnings of seeing pain expressed in her eyes.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you." his voice was quiet now, but still filled with the same dangerous venom as before, if not more.

Never in his entire lifetime of the two siblings living together has he slapped her or physically harm his younger sister to the extent of causing her deep pain. It shocked the both of him, but fed him with an unexplained power to take charge.

Taking a hold of her chin in his hands he demanded her eyes to be looking at him, "You're accepting King Darien's offering?" he said.

Ami felt humiliated as her face grew warm, her only family member pinned against her. She predicted this event was going to happen for so long, why was it so painful now?

"Yes, Lord Jadeite." she said proudly, without faltering with any hesitation. If she would have to surrender, she was going down with what dignity was left in her.

"You're belongings are already in the carriage awaiting you're arrivals. Now, goodbye sister. I no longer wish to see yourself in my presence anymore. I have matters to discuss with Darien before he joins you."

She ignored the fire in his words and looked down at the floor. Let them bask in their glory now, she'd just have to end the reign of King Darien, forever. He'd be joining his past queen sooner than he expected.


	3. Mind Games of Misfortune

AN: Okay, lets see if I can continue with this amazing writing for a few more chapters! Lol! Well, Thanks you guys for reading criticism is appreciated.

**No dedication for this chapter.**

--

"Dishonorable." her icy lips hissed as the carriage door was opened.

Placing one delicate hand on the golden knob to steady herself, her two black leather clad boots hit the pavement with a crunch. Each step she took caused her shoes to clash with the stones producing a series of noises as the distance between the graveled driveway and the palace ahead of them decreased. She stopped suddenly just before her skin met the wooden surface. That male that she had spoken just a few footsteps behind her. A slight breeze pulled by chilling her skin and causing the folds of her dress to flutter backwards in a sea of midnight blue cloth. A few strands of her hair clung tightly to her cheeks and the remainder dances backwards agreeing with the wind's path.

His protective hand drew around her waist, resting upon the black corset, while the other was used to open the entrance, escorting her inside. The interior design of the mansion was just as lavishly decorated as the exterior, and wreaking of the presence of its former Queen.

"She's dead already!" Ami felt the need to scream at the furniture bubbling up inside her, although her mouth remained locked.

Her future husband wouldn't want a psychotic wife now would he?

He motioned her to take a seat on the white love seat with a dark cherry wood frame. His fingers gained possession of two thin glasses that were quickly filled with clear bubbly liquid. He outstretched his arm to pass a single glass to her.

Her hands remain folded and unmoved in her lap, "It's not lady-like to drink after hours." she stated simply, dismissing the glass.

"You'll drink to please me." he demanded in a firm voice, his outstretched hand still perusing its mission.

Her eyes scanned his features for any sign of mistrust but found none, something felt wrong. Coldly, she snatched the glass from her hand and held it to her lips. Sniffing it slightly, before tipping the glass and pouring it's contents into her mouth. The liquid burned her throat on the way down. Her eyes reflected confusion that was evident on her face.

"Surprised you aren't dead?" he asked with a humorless tone, eyebrows raised.

She remained silent, pretending she had no idea of what was unfolding before her.

He continued to peruse with his speech, "I don't kill my followers with poison, unlike your brother" He chugged the entire glass of his drink before placing it down on the small table besides him.

Walking over to the love seat, he situated himself on the arm of the chair, his knee brought up to hold the support of his arm.

"My brother is an innocent man, Lord Darien. I'm sure I have no clue what you're speaking about." her voice remained emotionless, but inside she was being teased apart slowly yet painfully. Why didn't he fear her? He should be trembling in her presence, she would gain his respect.

He slid down off the arm of the chair and into the twin cushion of the love seat that was half possessed by Ami.

"Quit playing games with someone who's smarter than you." he told her firmly as one of his hands moved to take hold of her chin. "I know about my wife's death and I know you're family is responsible for this." His face came closer to hers.

"Fortunately for you, you're in a position to pay it back." he said coldly as both their lips were almost brushed against one another. The space between them so small, that he heard he sharp intake of breath and felt her chest raise and stomach fold as her lungs began to fill with air.

Her muscles became tight as her mind started to flood with panic, suddenly she remembered the cold metal pressed up against her stomach. Hidden in the under folds of her corset was a dagger she never left home without. She could kill him right now if she just got a hold of it. The reign of King Darien, ended and a new tyrant taking his place. Herself. She almost felt all the power enter her body. But just how would she complete the task of ending his life? The possibilities were endless.

A cold smile formed on her face as she imagined the quickest way, a plunge to the heart. The heart that Serena would always own, even when she was gone. Ami felt all the details appear one by one into her head. When his crystal eyes weren't on her she would withdraw the sword from her dress and without another thought drive it down into his chest. The red crimson liquid that was feeding him his life would began to pour everywhere, forever staining his white shirt. The substance would then travel onto her hands in tiny rivers, the warmth of the blood would heat her ice cold skin. Her fingers would began to get sticky as she slowly and torturously removed the knife from his corpse only to drive it back down again.

_Perfect. _she purred.

Ami wasn't brought back into reality, with Darien still fully alive and his blood flowing internally, until she felt a warm hand travel up her thigh.

Her entire body tensed and she couldn't move, never before had a single mortal touched her in that way and she was utterly shocked.Air couldn't escape nor enter her lungs.

Before she knew it, his hands removed themselves of her clothing. Except something felt different, the cold feeling of her dagger against flesh has now disappeared.

A twinkling silver colored object was held between his fingers, her sword. He examined the blade of it for a moment, and the images it reflected before placing it aside.

No one had ever outsmarted her, none of the worthless males she was almost forced to marry. This one would be different, this one might actually propose a threat.

"As I repeat, Don't play games with someone who can play better."


	4. A Fatal Marking

**AN: **Mhm. Okay, I'm feeling a little iffy with this chapter. Sorry for all the summary and story title changes, I just can't find one that clicks. So I'm sticking with this one I have now. ; haha

**Dedication: **Here's my second dedication to this girl. Of course, this one might not be as good as the last. Thanks patty for helping me with everything school/social/drama etc. ; lovers you! (Plus you said you were updating a chapter and I don't want your story to get ahead of mine cause im freaky and bi-polar like that)

* * *

**Chapter Four: **

She left the room without another word. Retreating up the stairs she choose the room that she would now remain stationed in. Blood flushed to her face turning her cheeks a dark red. Anger flaring up inside her whole being. Capturing all the power within her, Ami brought her hand backwards crashing the wooden door with a forceful thud, seeming to rock the room itself. Releasing a large gasp of air she held all the way up the stairs, a low deep growl filled the room.

She hated him with every fiber in her body, mind, and soul and he would pay deeply for the way and defiance he showed upon her. Cold eyes examined her new room. Laid upon the heavily furnished bed was another cream colored sheet of parchment.

The inked letters scribbled across the page were of the same handwriting of the one she had received before. Could it be the same individual? Her anger began to be replaced with curiosity as she reached for the letter.

Positioning the paper in-between her fingers, her eyes scanned through the notes and its content;

**Things turning into a twist you can't control? Finally, the Ice Queen fails to have domain of her life and what comes of it. How does it feel to finally not be on top? I know your attempts are far from detoured and you will eventually get your revenge. For now, I love soaking in the joy I receive from your anger. Has anyone ever told you that look you get in your eye's when your completely helpless is pure perfection? You're finally seeing you for who you truly are, behind the mask; a scared lonely girl. We'll be meeting sooner then you exspect. **

**For now, Good Night, my love.**

**-Z**

A mix of emotions swirled inside her, a thunderstorm that just wouldn't clear. Heavy raindrops pounded inside her skull, each bringing a series of sharp pains. Thunder roared adding to the anguish. Clamping her eyes shut, she desperately clawed for a relief of this horror she was experiencing. Twin hands flew to the edges of her temples as she felt her entire body shudder. Rubbing her fingertips against her skull effortlessly, she tried to calm the storm that was occurring inside herself. The entire body she possessed felt like she was tortuously being teased apart. Agony overrode every other sense in her lithe form. Tensing every muscle she possessed she released her blood red lips from their closed form. A tortured scream echoed through the room. All the energy she withheld emptied out of her as she collapsed helplessly onto the floor. Ami's nails cut through her pale skin as her hands were clenched together against the material of the letter. Her own blood stained her fingers and the letter, falling in simple tears down onto the carpet below herself.

She screamed again as her hands came down, slashing the paper in half. Repeating this process over and over she destroyed all evidence of it's past contents. Still, not a single tear escaped her cheek and she swore one never will. Women with no hearts don't cry.

A pair of skillful eyes watched the young girl slowly fall apart before himself.

_It wouldn't be long now. . ._

**One Hour Later:**

She was back to her senseless self, all signs of her former emotional breakdown were now erased. Adorned on her form was a silk midnight black nightgown that reached her mid-thigh.

Dark eyes bore into the reflection of herself in the vanity. Nothing looked different, everything was placid and composed as it should be.

The wooden door, that she could have sworn she locked, was flung open as his dark form remained stationary in the frame.

His attire from earlier was missing, now replaced with silk pajama pants resting well below his hips. Pieces of his soaked ebony hair clung to his well chiseled face, appearing as though he had just washed off. The ripples of water down his chest confirmed that thought.

"What do you want?" she hissed through clenched teeth, not even bothering to hide her anger with the man.

He stepped into the room, not waiting for an invitation. He didn't need one.

"I can't simply wish my wife goodnight?" a dark smirk formed on his features. His eyes were hard, even hateful.

Ami took a step closer to Darien, their eyes locking. "Goodnight." her mouth spit out sharply as her hands raised pointing towards the door, "Now get out!"

He mimicked her tactics and advanced, his body towering over her small height, "Who are you to demand me to leave a room in a house that I own?"

Her iciness and confidence was eagerly regaining itself as she moved her face closer to his.

She answered laced in a poisonous tone, "Your wife."

Knuckles clenched and released themselves at his sides as he resisted every temptation to make her take back the freshness and defiance in her voice.

Until he thought of a more appropriate way to deal with the chaste girl. His head lowered, shadow colored hair blocking his crystal eyes from her view.

Her eyes remained emotionless, although her body as a whole reacted differently. As before, he had the same effect on her, breathing ceased to exist and the effect of being paralyzed flooded her limbs.

His mouth reached the destination of her snow white neck, the exposed area open for him to claim. Lips parted as his tongue escaped from it's place and triumphed over her skin. Seductively, he traced small patterns before stealing the destination with his pear white teeth.

Shocked, but desperately aching for more, her entire body arched towards him. Her heart threatening to beat out of its rib cage. Unconsciously, her two hands found their way to the band of his pants and remained stationary on the fabric.

Taking the skin between his mouth he lured more of her emotions by sucking on the location.

Before she knew what was happening her lips parted a produced a moan.

As soon as the victory sound rang, his head lifted from her neck, a wicked smirk hung on his face as he noticed the girl was completely reactive to his touch.

"By the way, you're attending the ball tomorrow along my side." he whispered into her ear and without another word his form retreated.

Ami's eyes widened as a delicate hand came to her neck and traced the mark he left behind with her fingertips. Over and over again, as if in a trance, unable to think of or complete anything else.

* * *

**AN: **

Riddiculusvampire: Thanks for reviewing and the amazing support! Hope you like the dedication!

FilmMaker: You're review was probably the most inspirational one I have ever received in my entire short FanFiction life time. Whenever I have any self doubt, I just read that paragraph and you don't understand how much you inspire me. Thank you!


	5. A Dance To Remember

**AN: **haha! Chapter Five. Let's see, I'm hoping to get this up before patty publishes her chapter but. . . Idk. Haha!

**Dedicated: **Allie! Mi Amiga this dedication is for you! I bet your too lazy to read the AN so. . . Let's see if you can find it! I love you girl and you always help remind me of those stupid grammatical errors. Me hate English! (Going into honors next year though!)

* * *

Chapter Five:

He was doing the single thing she despised most, forcing her upon display. Dressed in an extravagant midnight blue gothic ball gown, Ami gave off the pressance of a fragile porclien manican rather then the Ice Queen.

The sapphire blue dress clung to the curve of her chest without any strapps, adding to the lace up back and shirred wasitline. The skirt of the dress flowed out from under her in a ribbion of blue folds. Every detail screaming and demanding for attendion. No eye had the will power to turn away.

Shivers she resisted to show jolted through her as muscular hand formed on the small of her back. Those same orbs, stalking her before, were now pulled open into large mute gasps. Ice Queen's heart had been sleighed. Ami's temper increasing by the second.

Fingertips traveled down her skin, away from her back, and to the location of her neck. Parting away the hair, his skilled hands traced over the mark he had inflected. His eyes grew feeding him a new found power.

"Tsk.Tsk.Tsk." a playful arrogant voice sounded behind the two breaking them of their trances. A blonde stood next to the two, his crystal eyes shinning with mischief, "Sexual play before the wedding?"

"I can assure you, I have done nothing disrespectful of the sort." she retorted, Her voice was hard and face emotionless as she shifted into a defensive stance.

The sweet sound of musical notes, produced from the valiant harp, danced through the ballroom air.

Jadeite drew a quick intake of breath, catching a hold of an idea. He extended an outstretched palm, lowering himself into a formal bow, "With you're permission, Lord Dairen," he chimed, "I'd like to escort my sister to this dance."

Darien nodded, allowing him access to the girl. Her gloved hand slid into his as the two entered upon the dance floor. Not a single word was spoken.

His hands positioned on her back as hers laid gently on his chest. Motions slurred as he guided her through various dance steps, ending in a slow turn. Her skirt, like water, sent blue ripples shadowing outward and echoing back. Once the girl was returned into his arms, Jadeite pressed his mouth against her ear, "Is he as wealthy as everyone claims?"

Her voice formed near his left ear, no space left between their two bodies, "Money. That's all you think about when you see me? Not even a simple greeting?!" she hissed in short breaths. Her lips were lifted in a scowl.

A hard cold, humorless laugh filled her eardrums, "You actually believe I care about your well-being? You're nothing but a tool. Tell me, how many rooms are in his castle?"

White teeth sunk into her lower quivering lips as her eyes became glossy. For a split second, her true emotions for the blood relative began to show. Then they were gone, replaced with the signature "iced" expression.

"I'm no longer available for you're use. Once the kings death occurs, I and I alone can claim everything that was once his, mine." she continued the hush conversation.

"You have no other choice besides forfeiting the wealth. I'm your everything and intend to claim what rightfully belongs to my hand. Yourself and the new treasure you receive from his death included." His fingers increased pressure as the hold on her back became tighter, giving off a simple warning. Reminding her that the entire world she possessed belonged to him and only him.

"I'm an independent woman, Jadeite. Not your little slave anymore." she challenged. Her fingernails dug themselves into his chest unconsciously.

"Oh, but you love me! Dear sister, and would attend to anything I ask." his voice was dripping with mockery.

The blue orbs she possessed fluttered closed for a moment then opened again, sending him a blank glare, "I have not a single hint to what you're talking about. Your nothing but a pain to me, and I wish you the most gruesome death."

With that line, Ice and Fire turned from family to enemy. Bloodline into blood shed. The battle of the two elements began, which one had the temper to over ride.

His face remained placid, although his mind was wondering how the dark haired child could pull off the appearance of an angle when a devil was boiling inside. For attracting prey? Possibly. Or maybe the icy attitude was all an act? And deep down she was as breakable as glass vase. All he had to discover was her breaking point, and watch her shatter before him. Jadeite almost wished he knew his own sister more to decipher her real personality. almost.

His mouth pulled into a cashmire grin, his teeth like fangs, warninig her of the danger he could uphold, "Liar. Liar. Soul's on Fire."

Without another word he released her, abandoning the girl in solitude just as he had done numerous times before in their childhood.


	6. Muted Conversations

**AN: **It's so weird how I can type like 5 pages on Microsoft Word and it comes out as like… nothing on and it seems too short for the readers. Ahh, well… sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wasn't going through a full depressive stage I guess just a bi polar bump? Enjoy!

**Dedicated: **This is not to a someone but to a something! To 73 reviews! By the time this story is finished with (and yes, it's a first, but I actually do intend to finish this story. I know, I know. Hard to believe!) I hope to have said number of reviews and when that task is completed, let's just say I'll be the happiest person on the face of the earth. Why 73? Most of you shall never know.

**P.S. Looks like there is a review war going on in the review section; all I have to say is that I hope the best Reviewer wins! And I intend to keep the playing fields fair by alerting no one of the updates!**

--

Chapter Six:

The tide of clashing silverware echoed through the walls of the ballroom as dinner was served. Spicy aromas of cooked meats engorged their royal senses; flutes made of smoke danced above the steam vegetables and all displayed on a flashing white plate adorned with golden crescent trim. For the time being, slender glasses rested forward abandoned of all liquid content.

Light conversations were scattered throughout whispers floating in the atmosphere. A high shrill laugh alerted Ami's ears and her attention was directed towards the source of the sound.

"Rei." the name was hissed in a voice more suitable for speaking of an enemy, lethal and overly dosed in venom.

The heiress was situated on the opposing section of the table in the dominant seat next to the girl's bloodline. Ami was always seated on Jadeite's right. _Always. _

Rei's ebony hair was contorted into a waterfall of ribbon like curls, snaking their way off her bare shoulders. Manufactured of notably exquisite silk, was a crimson dress fastened to her every curve. Her lips danced with a rubious shine as she unfolded a tale meant for all to listen. Demanding all attention the members of the table.

"Why do you not agree Ami, dear?" her eyes shone with a humorous tint, "Jadeite and I are just meant to survive together."

The raven haired girl spread out her palm, exposing the ruby red band on her wedding finger. The wave of shock must have been evident on the sister's face for Rei turned back towards her audience with a smug grin.

_Marriage? Jadeite married? _Ami ignored the stabbing pain occurring inside her chest. Not exactly admiring that sharp throb she decided to ignore the topic completely, as well as any persons relating to it.

A warm feeling cascaded her thigh as the hand's skilled touch traveled along her form. Her heart fluttered yet the journey wasn't finished just yet. He stole the thin fabric of her dress, toying with it until Rei was sure she would die with anticipation. Keeping her facial expressions composed were difficult under these circumstances and he enjoyed having a front row seat to her pleasurable suffering.

"Be Good." she hissed secretly into his ear, trying not to allow him to hear the needing tone in her voice. It didn't matter, Jadeite knew it was there.

"Yet at certain times, you plead for me not to be." his light teasing caused her to flush a light pink.

His fingertips trailed patterns up her leg before dipping forward taunting the skin of her inner thigh. And just like that, his warmth disappeared. Though, the throbbing in between her legs wouldn't end.

"How is your sister faring in the Shield's mansion?" she wasn't asking out of consideration on his family members part. She needed a distraction from the sensual emotions. Rei honestly would never give a damn. He understood and that is why the two are so tightly strung together. Sinners strive in pairs.

"Pleasantly." Was his single worded answer.

"Pleasantly? For us… or herself?" Did she tell you she was going well?" Rei was worried for their future more than the other female's.

His signature fiery smirk crossed his face as a firm hand took a hold of her chin, turning it in the direction of the relation seated next to King Darien. The same hand he used to inflict pain upon the girl in question's body. "Look upon her. Does that face reflect one of a _pleasant_ person? She was never a jovial girl in the prior to the change but now…. It's eating out her soul. Ami hates him. Ami believes I despise her. Ami shall be the one to bring the old King to ruins while a new one reinstates the throne."

It was her turn now, Rei's full lips curved into deadly smile as she leaned over placing a hand on his leg, hot breath on his ear.

"And does this king intend to have a queen?" she whispered seductively while her fingertips danced in his lap. Biting down on her lower lip with determination she slightly applied more pressure to the increasing bulge under her palm, "To please him however he wishes?"

His breath became short, "Of course. As any Ruler might."

All other ears unaware of the private conversation.

"Relax." a smooth subtle voice whispered into her ear.

Though, the tone of the sound was more demanding than comforting. Instantly, Ami recognized the commander of the noise. Belonging to one of the many she despised. _Darien. _Didn't the ruler have any other pathetic maidens to harass.

A long sighing breath of air was released from her lips as she pushed her form away from the table, "I'm not feeling well. Excuse me." she curtsied to everyone at the table, glaring at the couple across from her now empty seat.

It was true. How could one feel well when surrounded by personality's that strangle her own. Ignoring his hand desperately reaching out for skin contact and the burning gaze possessing her siblings eye contact.

The two feet attached to her body moved on their own accord. She wasn't even paying attention to the various nobles passing through her view. The scents of the exquisite food didn't appeal to her taste. All sounds muted from her ears. Ami was trapped inside her self, locked in emptiness and drowning in sorrow. Until a force pushing against knocked her to the ground. Instantly, her mind was brought back to reality.

"You should watch where you're heading, My Lady." the Casanova voice as smooth as silk, as graceful as music singing a sweet melody into her ears.

"Whaa?" Her manners or form of speech might not have been brought back from it's alternate dimension of her interior mind.

Sapphire clashed with emerald when the two eyes meet. The ground seemed to move from underneath herself before she discovered it was the voice's strong arms working against gravity to achieve the goal of standing.

A cashmere cat's smile dictated his face. And oh what a gorgeous face it was. The muscles in the girls hands ached to reach out and touch it. Curls of strawberry blonde hair fell gracefully down his shoulders. Her mind warned her eyes not to gaze upon the male's body for Ami knew she couldn't contain the willpower to stop.

"I've been waiting for the opportunity to speak to you all night…."

Did she know this man? Certainly, the dark haired girl could never forget that face.

"I'm Z."

And suddenly, all air escaped her lungs in a gasp as she struggled to pull away from his over towering form.

**I sort of rushed the ending. But There's more to come soon!**


	7. Poisonous Interactions

**AN: **Okay, so here's another chapter I'm going to try to get out. The FIRST time you saw "Z' wasn't as …. Magical… as I wanted this to be. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**P.S. FilmMaker Won Last Round!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Poisonous Interactions**

He couldn't prevent his teasing laughter as the smaller girl wrestled to escape from the vice like grip.

"Why are you so eager to escape my company?" He spoke to her like a close friend, as if it weren't the first time the two met face to face. "None of them will care if I were to steal you for the continuation of the night."

She lost the war with his hold over her arm. Angling her face to glare upon the male. "I don't prefer the company of desperate sexually deprived stalkers." The blizzard in her words could have frozen the whole castle.

He didn't falter at her accusations, instead dragging her form forward so that her body was in a closer distance to his, "Believe me, If anyone present is sexually deprived it's you."

And for the first time, he looked upon her in a different perspective. Dark hair framing her face elegantly, large sapphire orbs that captivated you, Ami screamed Royalty. The lily white skin surely has never been touched by any male hands.

"How rude!" Whisking away the opportunity, she withdrew her hand once she noted he was preoccupied. Though, the steady gaze upon her features made her uneasy. The feeling was new to her mind.

His eyes focused on hers, overflowing with mischief. "The Ice Princess has no better retort then that? And they call you the cold hearted wretch. Pathetic."

_I could backfire a better counterpart if it weren't for the haze clouding my line of thought. _

The girl suffered to conquer up an imagine in her mind that wasn't spoiled with pictures of this new man. It was as if he found a way to poison her with eye contact alone. Though her ego was slightly hurt by the fatal blow to her self esteem.

"Are you finished?" Mature yet sharp. Though, her eyes betrayed her. The small hint of hurt made her look seem more like a injured peasant girl than an icy queen.

Z frowned in thought casting his glance to the floor, then up at her again. This time his smile was soft, sincere, true.

"I apologize." he took the back of his hand and gently stroked her cheek, pushing back a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her body didn't flinch or move away from the close contact, but leaned forward into his touch. "Sometimes I forget, when playing with Ice.. It may seem stable and hard on the exterior…." his hands moved down to the base of her neck, "But when you do find it's weakness…. It melts to nothing." his thumb was rubbing small circles along the skin concealing her jugular vein.

"How must you know it's Ice… and not Fire instead?" she couldn't find the willpower within her to remove her neck from his gentle touch.

Suddenly, his hot breath was on her ear. His voice licking flames at her skin, melting her from the inside out, "Because… my dear Ami." he was quiet for a moment, building the anticipation within, "You are not Jadeite."

* * *

No one understood what occurred within the short hour the two were alone, but afterwards neither was the same. The girl possessed an air of happiness about herself, making it hard to imagine she was once a cold hearted beast. She also discovered that Z's real identity goes by the name of Zoisite. After the dark hued stone.

"Educate Me, Princess." he spoke to her in an eager voice, his fingers entwined in her own as they walked the path of the courtyard of the palace. The moonlight offering minimal light in the darkness surrounding the two. She had been missing for at least an hour now, none of the guest would find the two within the romantic atmosphere. "Why must you constantly obey Jadeite?"

Ami's feet failed to work, and Zoisite stopped besides her. The look of shear panic flooded her eyes. It was missing as soon as he blinked, without a trace of worry left.

"You must be mistaken, I do not do anything of the such. I am my own person, taking orders from no one." Back to hiding herself within the interior of her mind. The lie was burning her lips.

"Then, Why are you interacting with King Shields. He is still mourning Serenity, his love. And **only **love. You understand you're nothing but a distraction. A toy, if you wish, to disperse at his will."

Ami couldn't remember how it happened, but Zoisite's hands found their way to her waist. Though his words wove such a sweet yet painful melody her body wouldn't function properly.

"You couldn't be further from the truth, Lord Zoisite. Wait patiently and see. Darien will be murdered by the next season and it will be no one but I as the cause of it. Myse-" her blood was boiling. Yet, her words were silence by the touch of his lips upon her own.

The kiss was different from Darien's. Her first had been overpowering, causing the diminutive side of her personality to emerge. This was a new experience. Zoisite's lips molding perfectly along her own. The sound of a heart beating against a rib cage rattled her mind, though she wouldn't part.

It was Zoisite who withdrew his mouth from her own. When sapphire orbs expected to meet with the Emerald counterparts, they were shocked to find his vision trailing elsewhere. The simple rose colored stain on her neck, marking herself as the King's Property and his only. Her mind had completely forgotten it was there.

The shame slammed into her like a tidal wave, nearly knocking herself over. Pale twin hands flailed to conceal her mouth, attempting to conceal the silent screams of shock.

There was no change in expression on Zoisite's part. Almost as if he was expecting all of this would happen.

**What was this man doing to her?**

--x

**AN: **I was debating on making this a rated 'M' Fic. The story can continue either way, but I feel that in an M fic, I won't have to be as restricted as I do in a rated T one. The ratings would be changed for: Sexual Content & Extreme Violence. Would you still continue to read it?


	8. Melting Ice

**AN: **Another Chapter Coming up! :] Sorry I took soooo long to update. Lots of issues and I got the flu…

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight:

"I have to go… Now." the furiously terrified dark haired girl gushed as her steps retreated away from the male's form.

She couldn't understand why she did it. A small groan escaped her lips, why she enjoyed it.

From his point of view, her skin appeared to be as ghostly as ever, showing the tortured soul locked within. Her posture was rigid as her digits fingered the material of her clothing in an awkward manner. Though her back was too him, he could clearly imagine her face contorting in a pained expression. A sadistic smile enlightened his features, as he struggled to hide it from his voice.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Princess.." The single sentence was enough for her to stop.

Her heart broke within her chest as his voice reached her ears. Not having the willpower to continue she remained still, yet wouldn't cast a glance into his direction.

Lethal yet appealing painted roses polluted the walls where the two stood. Zoisite focused on the blood red color, concurring an illusion of Ami, her pale skin stained with scarlet tears of an equal shade.

His eye's strayed from the roses to the lavender colored counterparts. The corner of his lips curved into a smirk the flowers, like a familiar pair of purple hued eyes, watching them and reminding him of his cause.

Sensing her hesitance to face him, the blonde waved her off, "If you must, you may go."

Ami was torn. His emotions changed in moments notice, as did hers. Her body and mind both craved for him, yet the humiliation of feeling this emotion shamed her. A heartless wrench was above sexual lust and attraction, she was above love and devotion, she was above this man..

Without another word she retreated away from his form, her fingers still locked over the symbol of her bond to another man.

**X W I S H E S O F M I S F O U R T U N E x **

**X****_**

"Ami!" The voice startled her as she was returning to the ballroom. The use of her name was informal… only royalty would use that tone… though none ever dared to around the Ice Queen.

She was expecting Jadeite to be standing behind herself, scolding her for her interactions with another man. Feeding words of hatred into her mind. Though, it wasn't a male voice. It was female. The voice belonged to a tall brunette with an athletic build, though the voice itself was smooth and elegant. Her chestnut colored hair fell in wavy strands that were pulled up in a high pony tail. Eye's of sea foam green shone filled with kindness caused Ami to turn her head away.

"And whom may you be?" The woman was obviously from high status, told by her proud posture and priceless emerald dress. It was similar to Rei's yet it didn't hug her as tightly, just enough to show off the body she possessed. The height difference between the two was evident, the brunette stood a good three heads above Ami's.

"Lady Makoto."

Simple enough. The Ice Princess could have realized that easily if she had dared to steal another glance. Though, none of this explained why the other girl was speaking to her….

"And your business may be?" Her tone was close to a snarl. Anyone with good judgment would have turned immediately, yet this tall girl stayed.

She smiled down upon Ami, as if withholding a secret of some sort. Yet it wasn't a mocking gesture in the least, but a playful one. "Your husband was looking for you, and I offered my assistance. So would you please join us again?" Her right hand extended forward for her to retrieve.

Instead of flesh greeting flesh, the kind hand received a bewildered expression on Ami's part. The hand capturing the shape of a feral animal rather then a complaisant gesture.

"As I told Darien, I'm not feeling well tonight…"

"Then perhaps I shall escort you to your chamber instead?"

The girl did not know when to retire…. Hiding all discomfort she accepted the still out stretched hand with a barley audible sigh escaping her lips.

**X W I S H E S O F M I S F O U R T U N E x **

**X****_**

"If you need anything… anything at all! I'll be occupying the kitchen." The voice was drizzled in happiness and general good tidings. Christmas spirit born into human form.

"Of course." Ami's smile was simple, small. Yet could possibly be mistaken for a real one?

Three seconds later there was a soft click and the door was shut. The girl's mask faded just like her vision beyond the room.

"Ugly Shrewd." the jovial girl was being verbally assaulted behind her back. Not that she would ever find out anyways…. Not like Ami would mind if she had.

Sapphire orbs glanced around at their surroundings, eyeing certain objects with great distaste. Almost… just almost missing the familiarity of her own household. Knowing where everything was gave you a great sense of… ownership. Even the unwanted essence of her own cruel brother was wanted. Something sturdy to grasp onto and that's exactly what the princess needed right now.

Zoisite.

She hasn't heard much about him, though his name sounded so familiar on her tongue. Is it because it belongs there?

"Zoisite…" she finally spoke the name aloud. She could have sworn the mysterious man had done something to herself. Never would the Ice Princess become so high off of ones presence.

The door behind her reopened itself.

And the mask fell onto her face once again.

----------------------------------------x

**AN: Another Chapter :]**


	9. Kindering Flames

Ohmy. I'm sooo sorry that this took soo long to come out. Just writers block, and lack of dedication and I'm not really sure where I'm going with this but I know where I'm ending… weird I know.

Oh! And I figured our little Ami was being a bit too mean so heres a side of her that no one has really seen yet. I guess sleep can do that to you. :] it isn't much… but you guys deserve something from my large amount of absence.

-------------------------------------------------------------x

The room was decorated extravagantly. It's walls painted a deep raspberry and trimmed with golden borders. It held the basic necessities for a bedroom, all accompanying the room's valiant color code. Everything seemed brazen and … alien.

"You had disappeared for some time. Others began to worry." The voice was unmistakably Darien's, though it wasn't filled with it's usual spite.

He never received an answer, Ami's face remained turned from the king. He couldn't read her expression, of even understand that she had acknowledged him or not.

The only item that seemed to keep her attention was the king sized canopy bed. The lush blankets calling for her to sprawl her body across. The sun kissed pillows yearning for her ebony locks. Who was she to deny the lord of sleep calling to her?

Before it could be hidden, a yawn had escaped her mouth. The Lord could not hide the smirk on his face, as the girl turned sheepishly around to face him.

"Forgive me, your highness, I'm quite tired."

No sharp retort was returned, instead a small compassionate smile as he took a few steps toward her, "I'd feel more comfortable if you were we excuse our titles, Ami."

"As you wish." She was too tired to argue. To tired to even be insulted with herself for being complaisant. Her head bowed to the floor, her hair casting a shadow over eyes. The blue orbs began loosing the battle for rest.

Why had the spell of sleep cast over her so suddenly? It was barley a second ago when her icy personality was throwing mental daggers at the other royal's skull. Now she could barley stay a-a-aw,

Her form staggered forward slightly, but Ami caught herself before she could begin to fall.

Instantly, his hands were at her waist, "Allow me to help you."

No complaints were heard.

Her shoes were the first article removed from her silky skin. The next to be rejected was the ball gown. It took him a few tries to successfully latch onto the zipper and a few more moments to unwind the strings that held the dress tightly to her form. Seconds later, it lay across the ink colored trunk resting at the foot of the bed.

The cold air hit the large portion of her skin that was now exposed. His indigo eyes traced the gentle curve of her back, and down her long slender legs. Whether it was because of respect or weakness, the king couldn't bring himself to remove the final articles of clothing. Strong hands captured her bare hips and her feet lifted off the ground and landed underneath her as she sat on top of the bed she so craved to be in.

He forced the red hued covers to conceal her form, and a small moan of satisfaction produced from the new source of warmth. Ami's head now rest against the pillow and her orbs finally surrendering.

A soft chuckle was heard, his digits soon ran up the fabric and caught themselves in a strand of ink. His fingers played around in her hair as he spoke, "We don't have to hate each other."

Sun. Torturous, burning, sun. The giant ball of fire that woke the sky every morning and sent it to rest every evening. At the moment, she wished it would disappear forever. So what if the Earth were to perish soon after it? The obscenity awoke her from the most pleasant dream. The first night where she hasn't experienced a nightmare. But what kind of dream was it? Surely it was unique for she could never remember something like … what was it about again? Suddenly, brief images hit her and her face became flushed.

"It was only a dream."

Then why did the location between her legs seem soaked.

Preposterous! Ice Queens do **not **have thoughts like those. Quickly prying the blankets off herself, Ami needed to get up before more rubbish would flood her mind. She blamed Darien, yes! It was all the king's fault. Darien… She remembered the events of the prior night, even though her mind barley seemed like it was functioning. Everything seemed to be his fault. Or was it Jadeite's? Her older brother has done nothing but cast a sulking shadow over her life, bringing pain to anyone who wished to be in it.

It was both of their faults!

Her lithe fingers worked quickly on retrieving a simple shirt and skirt from the luggage she came with only the night before. Black and plain as always. Sighing, she entered the clothing while thinking about that notorious night. It seemed so long ago… After a glance in the mirror and a brush of her hair she was ready to retreat down the staircase.

A shiver was sent up her spine as her bare feet hit the stone, though her journey to the kitchen didn't falter. She hadn't eaten much at dinner last night, and now her stomach was paying the price. Although she was expecting- no slightly hoping, the king also be sharing a meal with her, Ami was shocked over the four other occupants that now sat along side him at the small wooden table.

The kitchen in the palace was a rather large place, with various cooks and maids running throughout. It was never meant to hold any formal meetings, so the simple table was appropriate. The five rather strongly built men huddled around it exchanging chuckles and smiles.

Indigo eye's shone once spotting her, and with a simple hand gesture he waved her over to the spot next to him. It wasn't alarming that five men were sitting at a table early in the morning- but it was who the men were.

On Darien's right sat none other then Jadeite. She could barley withhold the snarl beginning to produce in her throat. His eyes were filled with humor and she had to admit he looked rather, jovial.. Even happy? His best friend, hatred, didn't seem to cling to him today.

Next to her brother were two men that Ami did not recognize. Both had long hair, though one was pin straight and gray. His eyes seem to hold a maturity that scarcely anyone had, yet a dangerous power no one would want unleashed. The perfect warrior. The other was a brunette, with chocolate brown orbs. He seemed more relaxed then his companion, as if nothing in the world could bother him.

The last was the most heart stopping, seated next to the brunette and to the left of Darien was the mysterious Zoisite. His golden locks tied back in an elastic band. Emerald gems flashed dangerously at her, and a smile soon followed. Teeth that could kill.

"Amy, love." Her soon-to-be husband (When has she started thinking him of that?) spoke, "Meet my fellow men. I trust these Lords with my life. They will be supporting me in our wedding."

As if for the first time, the entire group noticed her and their attention grew somber with respect. All except two faces didn't glance away from her.

Gain you're control Ami. She had misplaced her usual mask and wore a different one the night before. She would have to regain her old one.. For her image was shattered.

"Shame. I would have never imagined my brother and you were so… " she let her sentence drag on before ending it on a sharp, droll tone, "Close."

It was true, and Darien's judgment was highly question if he were to trust someone like Jadeite. The man wasn't human, he was demon.

"Nothing to be bothered about." Jadeite retorted with a fiery smirk, "Your place isn't in this type of social setting." he then turned to his dearest 'friend' and continued to speak as if she had gone deaf, "I'm sorry for the trouble I have now put on you're hands Dar, it seems I have spoiled her. Letting her mind and mouth wander into place it doesn't belong."

Dar? Spoiled? Her world was getting far more complicated then it used to be… Not to mention her blood boiling made it hard to remain cool.

Multiple mummers were returned, but the soft chuckle was the only thing Ami's ears were tuned to. Her eye's locked on it's owner.

"Maybe that's what this kingdom needs. A woman who can speak her mind." His mouth moved, "She's quiet the prize."

"Zoisite, I and all here know that you find your own statement false. You rather those lips be put to more useful tasks." Jadeite again.

Ami's face almost grew red. Darien coughed to hide the small smirk that was creeping across his face. "Please. Can we retain from such speech in the presence of a lady."

"My apologizes." Jadeite smirked, with a tone expressing not on ounce of remorse.

"Oh. I had almost forgotten, Ami, your girls are waiting for you." Darien remembered.

"My…Girls?" The confusion on her voice was evident.

"Your bridesmaids in the wedding. Jadeite and I have already chosen them for you." As if predicting the internal storm brewing he added, "He said it would be alright with you."

Not wanting to throw a tantrum in front of two strangers and one stalker, she remained silent. If given the choice who would she have chosen anyways? It wasn't like she had… friends. The word itself almost made her vomit.

"Of course it is." Sapphire orbs glanced at the large clock on the wall that marked the time well past noon. Had she really slept in that late? "I better not keep them waiting…" she began to retreat but paused, "Maybe I should redress first… and where exactly _are _they?"

"The ballroom, I assume with the planners." She remained still, blinking twice. She still had no clue where that was. The palace was titanic.

"I'll escort her." The melody of his voice started once again, "I need to say hello to Setsuna anyways."

Setsuna? Her cousin? Zoisite knew her? Jealously was shooting up inside her, the woman just about exceeded Ami at everything. Beauty, kindness, romance, Zoisite wasn't going to be another one of her many winnings. Her thoughts bewildered even herself, why would she care about this mystery man she knew nothing about?!

"It's alright. I'm sure I can manage myself." She needed to be as far away from him as possible

Unfortunately, he was not easily detoured and absolutely insisted that he accompany her.

They had just left the kitchen when Ami turned to face him icily, "What could you possibly want from me!?!" His emerald eyes pinned her down.

"Everything." And no sooner had the words left his mouth, his lips were once again on hers.


	10. More Faces

Epp! SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! DRAMA+WRITERSBLOCK?

Anddd… nope, Ami and jade aren't actually demons… but they sure act like them. So I shall continue to describe them as such. Sorry for any confusion though… I think I may look for a beta reader. Anybody interested?

-------------------------------------------------------------x

As soon as they touched, her resistance dissolved. For once in her life, everything felt alright. She didn't feel the need to worry about some devious thoughts in her brother's mind, to think about her engagement to another man, or who the female occupants of the ballroom may be. All she felt was his lips on hers, molding into her own. They shared more kisses until she pulled away to speak.

"Who are you?" she mused, her head bent forward to rest against his shoulder. Her body still caged between his arms and the wall. Her heart pounding against it's own cage.

Ami didn't know how, but this stranger was changing her. It wasn't just his appearance that created the attraction, but the sensation she experienced by just being close to him. The plain sight of his emerald eyes gave a sharp chill down her spine and yet at the same time fire licked over her skin. This man was dangerous, she knew that, yet trust seemed not to be an issue.

A deep laugh was produced, "Honestly?"

She nodded her head, still not looking at him. Taking her chin into his hands, Zoisite changed that by forcing her to stare into his eyes.

"Someone you don't want to play with." The intense emeralds slicing through her were almost too much. Under layers of clothing, she still felt exposed.

His voice was deep and husky, "I want you Ami.. And I know you need me, I'm the only one who can see past your mask."

Silence filled the hallway as his words marinated in her mind. Her face remained placid and serene. She wouldn't allow him to see her true emotions, her raw want for every inch of him. She wouldn't give in, not yet.

"We shouldn't keep the others waiting…" She stated in a monotone, all heat in the kiss they shared evaporated.

A low growl left the base of his throat as he released her from his grip. His body rigid and tensed, "Didn't you mention changing?" he asked.

Already recomposed, she started walking down the hallway, "I changed my mind. "

He shook his head watching her petite form continue. Suddenly, it stopped and she turned around sheepishly, "Where exactly is the ballroom?"

Ten minutes and two stairways later, the two reached the heavy doors which lead to the extravagant room. Not a single word was exchanged between the two. Lithe fingers hesitantly rested on the silver handle, unsure of whether or not she would choose to enter. … Not that she had much of a choice anyways. She took in a deep breath of air and wouldn't release it till she was safely in the room.

The harsh click of the door opening was heard as the two, princess and general, stood in the entrance. Four girls, all different versions of beautiful busied themselves while laughing idly.

Large cobalt orbs were the first to notice the new presence and instantly lit up.

"Zoisite!" the name escaped the rosy lips that belonged to the pair of eyes. Not a moment later, a bubbly blonde stood before the man. Her hair fell down her waist in an cascade of sun soaked locks. A pearly smile graced her presence and her hands clasped around his broad shoulders.

Strong hands made their way to the narrow waist, "Mina" he chimed, a genuine smile making it's way across his features. "How are you, beautiful."

Mina's laugh was a school girl's giggle as she held up a tiny wrist. Adorning the slender body part was a gold chain, encrusted with numerous jewels. "Very well." Her smile grew as the stones dazzled when the sunlight hit them.

His hands traveled to the object and fingered it lightly, "That is a pricey piece you've adopted. New suitor?"

She nodded her head and allowed for a few strands of hair to fall over her playful eyes. "He's very charming, my cousin, even you would approve." She dropped her wrist to her sides. A raised eyebrow was her response. "Don't fret. He's even wealthier than the last. Kunzite buys me lots of gifts…"

Apparently, this surprised the only male in the room for he coughed loudly. Three heads turned quickly in the direction of the sound.

"Mina, I hope you haven't shocked the general with your crude vocabulary." A reprimanding tone sounded, though there was a slight sense of amusement.

The voice belonged to none other than Setsuna. The over powering woman stood out from the group with her darkened skin and towering height. She moved fluidly in graceful steps as she approached Zoisite with an alluring smile.

"Good Afternoon, ladies." And with a quick bow he greeted the woman and the two others that soon followed behind her. Lita's lips curved into a warm smile and Ami had to bite back a growl as Rei added a nod of recognition.

She noticed how he seemed to appeal to every woman in the room, and Ami couldn't rid herself of the empty feeling in her stomach. _It's nothing. _

"I was sure nothing would surprise you on Mina's part." Lita giggled, knowing the two cousins were very close.

"I was sure too." he answered, "Until I found out she's chasing a _very _close friend of mine. Kunzite and Mina.. What's next?"

"Hmm." Rei's tone was nonchalant as she continued, "Maybe someone will try to whisk away Lord Darien's woman." A light glance was cast in the dark haired girl's direction.

Ami's eyes cut through her like daggers as she felt the heat rise in her chest. There was no possible way that the witch could know anything. Yet, why else would she suggest the comment? Her gaze shifted to Zoisite and she watched as the man laughed it off easily. All other faces in the room seemed not to take it seriously.

"Speaking of Darien's woman…" Mina started, acknowledging Ami for the first time, "I'm going to be creating your dress for the wedding. It will be absolutely beautiful!"

"As will your cake!" Lita piped in, "I'll be sure to handle that! While on subject, do you prefer chocolate or vanilla?"

"Lillies? Everywhere!" Setsuna joined in, "Unless you wish for the traditional roses… but Serena, lord bless her soul, had a reoccurring rose theme and we might not want to go there.."

The three girls bombarded the dark haired one with questions and comments. She never felt so showered in attention and it was strangling her. Turning to look at Zoisite for support she spotted his form slowly edging towards the silver door handle.

_Coward. _She thought, and then turned her attention to the difficult task of managing the women before her.


End file.
